


The War of Black Friday

by whitexblackrose



Series: Fandom Holiday Prompts [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitexblackrose/pseuds/whitexblackrose
Summary: The Avengers go shopping for an event at the local children's hospital.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was 2015's holiday prompt for Black Friday on my Tumblr.

Tony called it hilarious, Jane called it practical, Thor called it a fun war, but it was unofficially known as the War of Black Friday. Normally it was a free for all, but this year Black Friday shopping had a goal. Thor had been voted as the Avenger in charge of getting the gifts for a children’s hospital. So with list in hand, everyone prepared for humor.

After Thor’s appearance in the line at the store, the group actually was offered the first spot in line. Tony signed autographs too along with Thor and Loki, but he came with a camera to capture what would be known as, “The Glorious War of the Black Friday.” Also known as, "Thor is a scarier Black Friday shopper than grannies and stay at home moms duking it out over the last waffle iron."

When the doors opened, the group of five led the stampede. While Jane pulled Thor toward the departments that had items on the list, Darcy tugged Loki to the electronics to get the other half of the gift list.

Thor, though, was in it. He (“nicely”) snatched up the presents on the hospital’s list all while making the days of young children by giving them autographs. Soon the first cart was full.

“Thor, don’t you think this is over kill?” Tony questioned while he eyed the toys, towels, and blankets the huge man-child had selected.

The Asgardian blinked. “Is there something wrong?”

Jane studied the items. “How about balancing things out with a few more girls toys?”

Thor looked around and saw a mother with a girly-girl daughter. “Excuse me, ma’am. May I borrow your daughter for a moment? We’re getting presents for children at the hospital, and I’m at a loss on what to get for the girls.”

The woman, gawking and amazed, nodded and the girl beamed with excitement. She grabbed the male’s hand and pulled him down the isles, randomly grabbing dolls and plushies. Every item was passed to Thor who then dropped it in the cart.

“Not those,” the child said when Thor eyed some hair ties. 

He knelt down. “Why not, little one?”

“Those get stuck,” she said while motioning to the scrunches with balls. “Plus you don’t want to get those. It’d be mean to get a bunch and have them go to someone who doesn’t have hair.”

Thor nodded and mentally recorded what the child said. “Is there anything else I should get?”

She shook her head and looked at him shyly.

“What is it?” Thor asked.

“Can you get them to make your hammer in pink?” she requested meekly.

Tony was on his phone with toy companies before they even left the store.


End file.
